The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Agrihydratwaalf’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely branching Hydrangea plants with strong and sturdy stems, large inflorescences, attractive flower color and not requirement for a cooling treatment for flower development.
The new Hydrangea plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Apr. 20, 2007 in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Hydrangea hybrida identified as code number 201141-02, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Hydrangea hybrida identified as code number 201082-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Glandorf, Germany on Mar. 15, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hydrangea plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Glandorf, Germany since Mar. 15, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.